Not So Hetero After All
by shanesclaire
Summary: It all started with a peanut butter covered gavel and Wes demanding that David and he should become public with their relationship... which then led to a few of their friends questioning themselves... Mostly WEVID, but other pairings are sure to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**A/N:** Written for my beta, AceCade. After editing chapter 7 and 8 of Behind The Locked Door, she was heartbroken and demanded I write her a fluffy Wevid one shot and this happened… though it's more angsty than fluffy. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Not So Hetero After All<br>Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill them. I swear I'm going to kill them both."<p>

Wes stormed around the dorm room and David, lounging on his bed tossing a foam basketball into the air, just watched his boyfriend and laughed.

"Wes, calm down." David set the basketball aside and sat up, catching Wes' arm on his next turn and pulled the boy over to him. "It was just a joke, babe. They were just being funny." The dark skinned boy rubbed his palms up and down the Asian boy's arms in an attempt to soothe him.

But Wes was having nothing of it today. He jerked away from David. "Funny? You think this is _funny_? David, they put my _gavel_ in _peanut butter_!"

"Come on! You know Nick and Jeff didn't mean any harm. And it _was_ funny. You just can't get past the fact that this is the third time that why've defiled your beloved gavel this year alone." David giggled at Wes' face, which was stuck between being mad and laughing.

"Alright, alright, okay!" Wes gave in, "So it was just a joke, but still… my gavel isn't going to be useable for _days_." Wes pouted, arms waving frantically in the air.

This time nothing could stop David from throwing himself back on the bed in a fit of laughter. Wes joined in; his boyfriend's laughter was just too contagious. When the laughter finally subsided, David looked up at Wes from his upside down position on the bed. "Seriously, Wes, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you loved that gavel more than me." David's fake pout was ruined by the big grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up, you," Wes cried, picking up David's pillow and hitting David in the face with it. David's only response was to start laughing again. Wes leaned over him and kissed him upside down, which David eagerly returned. David tapped Wes' leg to get him to change angles so that he could deepen the kiss. Wes found himself being pulled down on the bed, their lips fighting for dominance as their teeth clashed together and their tongues battled for control. Finally, when air became a necessity, Wes broke the kiss. David gave a small whine at the loss.

"When can we tell people about us?" Wes blurted out before he could stop himself.

David sighed, deflating on the bed. _Really, Wes, did we have to discuss this now?_ "Babe, we've been over this already. We told everyone that we are straight. We swore up and down that there was nothing between us, and if we tell them, they'll know that we lied to them."

"Oh, come on, David, it's not like anyone believes us when we say it anyway, just like we didn't believe Blaine when he swore he wasn't in love with Kurt," Wes said, getting angry again. He rolled off of David's bed and moved to his own.

"Why are you getting so angry about this? You knew what you were getting into when we started this, Wes. We both agreed. Why is it bothering you now?"

"Yeah, well…" Wes sighed. "I thought that I would be able to hold hands with my boyfriend, kiss him when I want to. I thought you would get over being afraid—"

"Hey, I am not!"

"—to come out of the closet," Wes continued like David never even spoke. "Maybe I could get you to love me as much as I love you, but I guess that's never going to happen!" Wes said, throwing himself back on his bed while David gasped.

"Y-y-you—you're—what!"

"Yeah, bonehead, I'm in love with you, David, but I guess that doesn't matter." Wes stood up from his bed, grabbing his messenger bag and storming over to the door. "Whatever, I'm going to go stay in Thad's room tonight. Maybe we should just go back to being friends because I'm tired of pretending to be someone I'm not because _someone_ doesn't have the balls to be his true self." Wes left the room with a bang as the door slammed shut.

"What the fuck have I done?" David questioned the empty room and flung himself back on the bed so hard that he hit his head on the wall. _Fuck_. He had to make it up to Wes somehow. He had the balls, he'll see.

* * *

><p>The next day Wes managed to avoid David until Warblers practice.<p>

"Hi," David greeted tentatively, but Wes just nodded to him and started the meeting.

"Okay, guys, we need to figure out who's getting this solo since Blaine—what is it, David?" Wes snapped as he saw the other council member's hand shoot up.

"I have something to say," David said, staring at Wes.

"Can't it wait until I'm done talking?" Wes huffed and all the Warblers looked at the two boys, never have they seen Wes so hostile towards David. Thad looked uncomfortable as he felt the waves of tension rolling off the couple's bodies… never had he ever been grateful that he didn't have to sit in the middle than at that moment.

"_No_, it can't. Now sit down and be quiet while I talk, Wesley." And that made the entire group of Warblers' jaws drop in shock because never has David snapped at anyone… let alone Wes. And the fact that David called him "Wesley" was just unheard of.

Wes gave him a dark look. "You have the floor," and sat down with his arms folded over his chest, glaring daggers at the boy as he moved to stand and walk around to in front of the table. David had over stepped the boundaries, so this better be worth it.

David took in the eerily silent sea of blazer clad boys in front of him. "Okay, fellow Warblers, I have something to tell you all. So, here it goes." David took a breath before he continued, "I have been lying to all of you, about my… sexuality. I'm gay," he heard the whispers but didn't stop talking, "and I'm in a relationship with someone, a guy I—"

"Are you and Wes finally admitting you're dating," Nick yelled from the back of the room, cutting off David's speech while Jeff cat-called next to him.

"Shut it, you two. It's not like we all don't know what _you're_ doing behind closed doors," Blaine snapped and the two boys went quiet. He then turned to his best friend with a smile. "Go on, David," Blaine reassured.

"Well, actually—" and yet again he was interrupted, but not by an annoying Warbler, but by a tug on the back of his blazer as he was spun around, and then the feel of Wes' lips on his. This time all the Warblers cat-called, even Blaine was smiling broadly at the two.

"Get it, Wes!" Jeff yelled and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, David!" Nick yelled and collapsed next to his best friend on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, you two are definitely so hetero," Blaine whispered to the two. "I can't believe I didn't see it, and Kurt, who had only met you for two minutes, knew right off the bat…" The shorter boy trailed off, shaking his head as his fingers dished out his phone to presumably text Kurt about what he just witnessed.

David and Wes had been ignoring the jeering, choosing instead to use their energy that would be wasted by telling them all to stop, by deepening their kiss. David finally broke away. "Yes, me and Wes are dating. We're sorry for lying for so long and—"

"Wait, dudes, how long has this been going on?" Thad jumped in. He too was wondering how the hell he hadn't seen it before.

"Okay, seriously, the next person to interrupt me, so help me god, is getting slapped with Wes' peanut butter covered gavel, you got me?" David stated and the only noise was another fit of giggles from the two in the back.

"Shh," Wes decided to speak up then, putting a hand on David's shoulder to calm him. "When did Kurt come to spy on us?" Wes asked.

"About a month ago, why?" Blaine said without looking up from his phone. Then, adding as an afterthought: "and he wasn't spying!"

"Whatever, down, loverboy… and so about a month before that," Wes said, laughing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'm hurt, guys, I thought we were bros," Blaine whined, but his smile ruined the effect. David punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well then, who's next to come out? Thad? Beatz? Nick, Jeff?" Trent laughed.

"Oh, I don't think Niff is ready for that yet. Denial is more than a river in Egypt." David laughed, taking Wes' hand and kissing his knuckles. Wes smiled back.

"Niff? What's that?" Nick asked. The whole hall erupted into laughter at the two boys' confused looks. No one noticed when Wes and David snuck out the door and up to their room.

David gave Wes a smug look. "Never tell me again that I don't have the balls to do something."

"Thank you, David. Really, that was so brave of you," Wes admitted, and he smashed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"I'm glad you think so… because next we get to tell our girlfriends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what<em>?" Wes' girlfriend (now _ex-girlfriend_) shrieked.

"I'm _gay_, Kaylin," the Asian boy repeated for the third time. He brought a hand up to rub his forehead in frustration. "I've known for a while now, I just..." Wes didn't know what to say. He really wished David was there, but they had decided to break the news to their girlfriends separately.

"So what, you were using me?" Kaylin whispered. "You wanted to keep up an image so you kept me on as your pretend girlfriend. Am I right?"

"_No_, Kaylin—god, no, that's not—" but he broke off. He didn't know what else he could say. Every way he tried to form the words in his brain to explain, the more and more they resembled what she just accused him of.

"Whatever, Wes… I can't fucking believe you. I can't believe that after _two years_ you finally tell me," Kaylin cried from her seat across from him. "How long have you known?"

Wes winced, but he had to tell the truth. "About… 6 months?"

Kaylin just got up and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"God, it was horrible, David. She looked so… crushed. But more than that, she was just angry," Wes said when he got back to the dorm and David had asked how it went.<p>

David hugged him and didn't really know what else to do.

"How did it go with Rachel? How did she take it?" Wes asked.

"We don't have to talk about that right now," David said, and quickly Wes looked up at the boy.

"What happened?" He thought that maybe David had chickened out, but he stayed silent.

"She took it well… She said she kind of figured but didn't want to jump to any conclusions."

Wes sighed as he leaned heavily against David's shoulder. "Why didn't I date Rachel?" he fake-whined as David wrapped a comforting arm around him. It didn't last for more than a few seconds before they both cracked up laughing. They stopped when they heard frantic knocking on their door.

"Guys, open up, it's important! I _need_ to talk to you!"

David opened the door and Nick rushed in.

"How did you guys know you were gay?" he exclaimed once David had shut the door, causing surprised looks to cross the couple's faces. Both boys looked at each other and then at their friend who looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Nick, calm down, dude. Sit down and tell us what happened," David said while pulling out the computer chair for the frantic boy to sit down in.

"Well, it started in Warblers' practice last week when everyone was talking about Niff—which, by the way, very clever, really I'm shaking with laughter—but anyways, after that I started to realize things that I noticed before, but never really _noticed_ until you guys started saying I was gay—"

Wes quickly spoke up before the boy could go on. "Nick, we were just kidding about that. We know you're straight." He reached over to pat the kid on the shoulder, but Nick tensed.

"I'm not… so sure anymore," Nick whispered. For the second time in the short span of this conversation, Wes and David looked shocked. They always made fun of the two but never _really thought _they were together.

"Why?" Wes asked.

"Like I said, since I have known Jeff I have noticed certain things about him and never thought that it was weird. That was until the other day when I realized I only notice these things about Jeff…" Nick lifted his right hand to rub the back of his neck nervously, "and... a-and maybe sometimes Thad and Blaine—and if you say anything about that, I'll skin you—but I never realize it about girls..."

"Well… what is it that you notice?" David asked, still a little confused.

Wes looked over at his boyfriend with a dumbfounded expression, wondering how the hell he couldn't figure out what he meant, but then thought that maybe it was a valid question because maybe what Nick thought he noticed didn't really mean he was gay.

Nick mumbled something and David had to ask him to repeat himself. "Sorry, didn't quite get that…"

Nick was starting to slowly resemble a tomato. His hand had moved from the back of his neck to now running through his hair nervously. "I said—I notice how tight their shirts are around their muscles." Nick was staring at David's shoes like it was they were the most interesting things in the world. "I notice how their asses look in their pants… I notice how cute Jeff looks when he shakes his hair out of his face, and that evil smile he gets that makes my heart beat fast… or the way he smiles at me when I tell a stupid joke that wasn't even funny—oh, and the way his eyes light up when I talk to him about pranking someone."

"Okay, okay, we get it. Listen, Nick… I mean I can't tell you that you are gay—it's not a diagnosis—but it's obvious you are attracted to guys. Do you think that maybe you're bi?" Wes asked.

"No, Wes. I don't like girls at all... and I'm scared. I mean… Jeff—h-he is going to think I've lied to him all these years, and I just don't know what to do!" The boy then cried, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. The other two didn't know what to do, so they just hugged their friend. They had both went through this problem and knew how tough and scary the new emotions could be. There were never any good words to say, but both knew that comfort and support from the people around them was a very wonderful alternative. So that was exactly what they would be to Nick.

* * *

><p>"Wes, can I say something...?" Nick interrupted the head council member during their Warbler meeting, his hand raised in the air. It had been a week since he came out to Wes and David, and he knew what he had to do now.<p>

In an uncharacteristic move, Wes nodded his head. Something must have been up, the other Warblers thought; because usually Wes chewed your head off for interrupting him. "Go on, Warbler Nick," he smiled knowingly, "the floor is yours." And with that, Wes sat back down and let Nick have the full attention of the group.

Nick stood up from his seat slowly and turned to address the group. "So… I have something to tell all of you. Now, please, none of you think I was ever lying to you… this is something I just recently realized…" He was addressing all of the Warblers, but while he was speaking Nick had turned and was only looking at Jeff. The blond boy looked up at his best friend with a confused expression and it made all the others feel like they were intruding on the two.

"I'm—y-you guys—I—I," Nick stuttered, looking very much like a fish that had been out of the water too long.

"Oh, just spit it out!" David yelled from the head table behind Nick, which was then followed by a thud and a, "Wes, what the hell," as Wes hit David's hand with his gavel. Nick shot him a glare before whipping back around and nearly shouting, "Okay, I'm gay."

The whole room fell silent. Finally Blaine spoke up. "See? This is why they all call Dalton _Gay Hogwarts._" This broke the silence and everyone laughed at the joke... well, almost everyone.

"Jeff?" Nick whispered, and everyone immediately stopped laughing and turned their attention to the blond who hadn't said anything.

Jeff just stared at him and then ran out of the hall.

The whole room looked at Nick with sympathetic eyes and Nick was frozen to the spot.

"Honestly," Wes muttered before he stood up. Nick had been standing there for about a minute now. "Go after him, you idiot," Wes yelled. Nick didn't need telling twice as he immediately sprang into action and ran out of the room. All the Warblers yelled various versions of "good luck" in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting." Wes sighed, falling down on his bed. He had decided to, albeit begrudgingly, let practice out early on the pretense that with two Warblers down and after the recent event, none of them could concentrate on the task of finding out who was going to sing the solo at Regionals. Even though they all pretty much knew it was going to be Blaine, they still had to talk about it as a group.<p>

David had followed him into the room and was currently loosening his tie, trying not the stare at how good Wes looked all sprawled out on the bed. _Not now, time to be serious_. He turned his back to him in an effort to stay focused, hanging his tie in his closet. "Do you think we gave him the right advice? I mean, what if he just messed up his whole friendship?" It had been that same fear that had plagued him when he had first felt those feelings for Wes.

"David, you know he couldn't stay in the closet forever." Wes sighed and stood up from the bed and walked over to David, turning him around, shrugging. "Who knows? Either way it's not good to keep those feelings locked up... even _if_ the outcome is less than ideal." Wes was speaking from experience. It had been he who had blurted his feelings out to David when they had been doing an English project together all those months ago.

A sigh escaped the taller boy as he rested his forehead against Wes'. "I guess—" The sound of raised voices next door (which just so happened to be Nick and Jeff's room) interrupted him.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME, NICK? I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSER THAN THAT?" Jeff's bellow floated through the wall.

"Jeff, calm down! I just now realized it myself…" They could barely hear Nick because he wasn't yelling.

"WHAT MADE YOU FIGURE IT OUT, NICK! _JUST NOW_? HOW LONG IS 'JUST NOW'?"

"Jeff, please, stop yelling." Nick had paused and the boys guessed he probably sighed. "A couple days and you don't—Jeff, I can't tell you how I found—"

Through some miracle, or maybe from the strain of yelling, Jeff lowered his voice a little. "WHAT? UGH. Dammit, Nick, _I'm_ your best friend. What is so bad that you couldn't tell me, _huh_?" His voice was still loud and it was evident that he was very hurt. "_Best friends_ tell each other _everything_. If you couldn't tell me this, then—"

Nick finally exploded, cutting him off. "You wanna know why I realized I was gay? I REALIZED I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Then there was silence. Nothing more could be heard through the wall. It was kind of scary.

"What do you think Jeff is going to do?" Wes asked, no more than a whisper, wrapping his arms around David. He wanted to be as quiet as possible to not miss any sound.

David unconsciously tightened his grip around Wes' body as the boy snuggled into him. "I have no idea," David said in the same quiet tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The two got their answer the next day. They were sitting at their own table when Nick and Jeff, who were normally attached at the hip, walked into the cafeteria, <em>separate<em>. Jeff came in alone while Nick came walking in with Trent, his eyes never leaving Jeff.

Wes noticed them first, getting ready to tell David, but then noticed something odd. The Asian nudged the boy next to him in the ribs, making David jump because he was ticklish. "Sorry, but you know," Wes pointed his fork in Nick's direction, "I thought Nick would look a little more upset then he does."

David looked up to see Nick laughing with Trent with his eyes glued to Jeff. He could tell the boy was trying to be inconspicuous, and maybe Jeff didn't notice but everyone else did. "I don't know… maybe they talked it out." But when he saw that Jeff didn't sit by Nick, opting to sit by Blaine instead, he knew something else was up.

"We need to fix this," Wes whispered without taking his eyes off the two.

David sighed, putting his hand on his boyfriend's knee that was under the table. "Wes, this isn't our lives, babe. They're big boys, they can help themselves," he said while rubbing is hand up to Wes' thigh.

Wes started to blush. "David, not here!" he hissed, but David's hand just kept moving up until his hand was right next to Wes' crotch.

"Mmm, but it would feel so good," David purred in the boy's ear and he gave out a small chuckle when Wes shivered.

"Da-vid." He meant for it to be a protest, but it came out as more of a low whine. David placed his hand on Wes' bulge and started rubbing it. Wes started breathing heavy and David knew he wasn't going to be able to finish this here because when Wes got into things, he tended to… well… Wes was a screamer.

"Fuck, David, I mean it. We can't do this here," Wes breathed out and had to bite his tongue as to not yelp in surprise when he noticed they had company. David was gonna get it later, Wes was sure of it.

"Hey, guys, what's going on? Can I sit with you?" David moved his hand from Wes' lap and looked up to see Nick standing there. Nick was oblivious to Wes' death glare to David.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, dude, go—" David's nonchalant words were interrupted by Wes, who was on to more pressing matters at hand and a good distraction to his discomfort.

"OH MY GOD! NICK, IS THAT A HICKEY?" Wes nearly shrieked. David stepped on his foot, giving him a look that clearly conveyed _dude, you don't have to yell_.

"Shh, shh, shh! God, you idiot, shut up! Shit, I thought my collar covered it," Nick whispered as he frantically moved his collar over the big hickey on his neck.

"So… what happened last night? The last thing we heard was you yelling that you loved him, and then it got quiet," David asked.

Wes just looked at his boyfriend like he was stupid. For one of the smartest people he knew, David could be a really big dumbass. "And why do you think it got quiet, babe?" Wes asked, ignoring but totally enjoying the blush that rose up on Nick's face.

A grin grew on David's face once the realization hit him. "Oh, dude, this is good! So, are you guys, like, a thing now? Why didn't you walk in together?" David asked and Nick's smile fell.

"Shh, loud mouth. Yes, we are together, but... Jeff's not ready to… you know… walk out of the closet yet. His brother, Ross, came out a couple years ago and his dad hasn't talked to him yet. Jeff doesn't know if he can handle that right now, so we are keeping it on the down low. So, for the love of all thing holy, shut your gobs or what we do next to your gavel will look like child's play," Nick threatened.

"You will not—" Wes started, but David cut him off like he hadn't even spoke.

"That still doesn't explain why you guys walked in here separate. You guys are always together," David said as Wes sat there sulking at the mention of his gavel.

"Because everyone saw us fight yesterday, idiot," Nick said as if it was obvious. "That and I don't think I could sit next to him without feeling him up."

Wes looked up and blushed at the thought of what him and David had been doing before Nick had walked up.

"God, Wes, make it more obvious. I'm pretty sure even that blind kid, Duncan, knew what you two were doing." Nick laughed, getting up from the table. He leaned down and whispered in Wes' ear, "Next time, not in public."

* * *

><p>When Wes and David walked into the practice room they thought they were going to be able to get in at least 10 minutes of good make-out time. What they didn't expect was to see Nick and Jeff making out on the council desk.<p>

"Hey! Get off that desk!" Wes yelled, and David howled with laughter.

"Oh, shit! We weren't expecting anyone for another 10 minutes!" Jeff said, blushing furiously

"Yeah, well, you should have thought better," Wes huffed. He was tired of being cock blocked.

"Wait… why were you two coming down here so early?" Nick asked.

"As head council mem—" Wes tried, but obviously David wanted to screw himself over some more, because he interrupted Wes' plan and ruined it.

David just laughed unembarrassed as he talked over Wes. "We were going to make out on that couch," he said pointing to the big couch almost right in the middle of the room. Wes slapped David on the back of the head, which only caused him to laugh ever harder.

"Suits Wes well, always the center of attention." Jeff laughed, but stopped when Wes glared at him. He was about to say something when Sebastian and Beatz walked into the room, spotting the others.

"Oh, heeey, what are yooou guys doing here?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly.

"Umm, just talking about which songs the council have agreed on, but David and Wes aren't spilling," Nick offered up and the other three boys huffed in relief.

"What about you, Sebastian? What are you and Beatz doing down here, ten minutes early?" Jeff swore he saw Beatz blush, but didn't say anything.

"Same as you two, just going to ask about the song selections." Sebastian smirked slyly.

Wes decided to finally pull his head council member card. "Like I told these two, you will find out at today's meeting."

Oh, it was all so hilariously funny how full of shit they all were and David had to literally stuff his fist in his mouth to stay quiet.

They all stood there in awkward silence until all the other Warblers started shuffling in. No one noticed anything was up until Blaine said cheerfully, "Oh, are you two talking again!" when he saw that Nick and Jeff were standing next to each other.

Wes spoke up, "No, I tried to make them talk to each other, but they wouldn't."

Blaine sighed and nodded, oblivious to the whole situation. He thought the boys were just being stubborn. Nick sent Wes a tiny look of gratitude before taking his usual seat and watching Jeff walk to the other side of the room.

A clap sounded in the room. "All right, guys, let's get started," Wes said.

"Wes, can I say something?" Blaine stood up.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! BLAINE, WE KNOW YOU'RE GAY AND FUCKING KURT. NOW, EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. We are getting through a whole meeting today, even if I have to keep you all after." The whole room went quiet at Thad's outburst, but obeyed.

No one noticed two of the non-council Warblers holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>David straddled Wes, kissing down his neck and moving towards his pulse point that David knew for sure was his sweet spot.<p>

"_God_, Davey, don't _ever_ stop that," the smaller boy breathed out on a loud moan when David bit him lightly. David knew he had hit his mark and smirked against the boy's neck before licking at the bite.

David's hand roamed down to Wes' boxers, but just before heading lower, he stopped, moving his face back up to be level with Wes'. David nudged Wes' nose with his. It was their way of asking if the other could continue further or to stop.

Wes locked eyes with him, nodding, and nudged his nose back to David's. David dipped his hand down Wes' boxers and started stroking Wes' cock slowly, both of them sighing and moaning at the touch. David then began pumping Wes faster, twisting his hand in a specific way that he knew Wes loved. Wes was a mess under David's touch, falling apart quickly. It had been a while since they had time to just be—

And, in their usual manner when things were just perfect and beautiful, Nick and Jeff had to ruin it by rushing into the room.

"Oh my god! You guys will never guess what we just saw—WOAH!" Jeff yelled as Nick covered his eyes, laughing.

"Oh my god! Am I _ever_ going to get off, or are you two _always_ going to be here to ruin it!" Wes yelled as he pushed David off of him, leaving David to just face plant into the bed, which he would have probably done anyway.

"Calm down, Wes," David said in a muffled tone from his face-down position on the bed, trying to put a stop to the horrible situation that this was on its way to being. This happened so many times now that David was beginning to not even feel embarrassed, and _that_ was a very bad thing. "And you should have locked—"

"Oh, shut up, David. And _me_ calm down? How can I _calm down_ when _these two_"—Wes waved his hand at Nick and Jeff—"get to have _all the sex they want,_ but it's like they have a _fucking radar_ for when you have your hands down my pants!"

Oh, you know Wes was pissed when he cursed (the only other time was when he was being sexual with David), and the other boy thanked his lucky stars that Wes didn't have his gavel to throw at him. David shut up and just flipped over on his back with a huge sigh. God, he loved Wes dearly, but the longer the Asian ranted about this, the longer Nick and Jeff were going to be in their room. And the longer they were in their room, that much fucking longer until he could fuck Wes senseless. So, really, he should just _shut up_.

Nick spluttering, "We don't have sex… we just got together!" as Jeff blushed brought David back to the matter at hand.

"True… you guys just got together, but the sexual tension has been there for years. I'm surprised you guys didn't rip each other's clothes off a long time ago." David laughed, his mood slightly lifting at the chance to tease the other two.

_Just you wait… payback's a bitch._

"Okay, so what did you guys see?" Wes interjected more calmly than before, wanting to get to the point of why they were there.

_Good boy, Wesley. Maybe he's finally figured out that the faster they have their say, the faster they leave,_ David grumbled in his head.

"W-what?" Jeff asked, distracted.

"What did you guys need to tell us that was _so important_ that me and David had to stop making out?"

"You weren't just mak—oof!" Nick started, but Jeff elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, right! Well me and Nick were on our way to the kitchen when we heard noises coming from the janitor's closet. At first we thought it was you two, and we were going to crash your personal party"—the blond boy received glares for that—"but when we opened the door…" Jeff paused dramatically, "it was Sebastian and Beatz!"

Wes and David just looked at the two before they burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Jeff asked.

"Dude… we found out about them yesterday when we went to their room. We found them making out against the wall," David laughed out.

"Oh… well… they threatened to, like… What did they say, Nicky?" Jeff looked at his best friend.

"They said they would 'accidently' mention the fact that they saw us making out in the kitchen…" Nick said quickly before gasping as Jeff clapped a hand over his mouth.

Wes looked appalled while David was so far gone in laughter that he was having trouble breathing and was wheezing slightly.

"So it was _your guys' _butt prints that they found in the sugar on the counter! I thought you said you guys_ don't_ have sex?" Wes accused.

"We don't… doesn't mean that Jeff doesn't like to give blowjobs," Nick said, and laughed when Jeff punched his arm.

"_Duuuude_, think before you speak!" Jeff whined and all three of them laughed at him.

There was a knock on the door and Wes sighed before getting up.

"Hey," Wes greeted as he opened the door, but stopped short when he saw the looks on Sebastian and Beatz's faces. "What's wrong?"

"They know… the two idiot blabber mouths know," Beatz said.

"Hey, we are _not_ blabber mouths," Jeff protested, calling Beatz and Sebastian's attention to their presence in the room.

"And he doesn't protest to the idiot part…" Sebastian looked at them skeptically, nodding slowly. "Uh-huh, then _why_ are you guys here?" Sebastian asked, causing Jeff to turn beet red and look at the floor.

"All right, so we told Wes and David. So _what_," Nick shrugged, "but they already knew!"

"But you didn't know that! We told you guys to keep quiet!" Beatz yelled and Nick flinched.

"Why? You're both out and gay, what's the problem?"

"The problem is, dork face, I have a reputation to uphold and it won't if it gets out that I'm settled down!" Sebastian spat and they all looked at Beatz.

"And you're okay with this?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah, why not?" Beatz shrugged. "It's not a big deal to keep it a secret. It's better than having to hear people talking about how cute we are or something."

"Oh, you guys _totally _are—What?" Jeff cut off when everyone looked at him. "They_ are,_ and you all know it!"

"Okay, well fine. You two know, and Wes and David know. Now you guys can't tell anyone else, seriously!" Beatz exclaimed with a hard look on his face.

"Fine, fine. We won't," Nick said, slightly scared of what that look on Beatz's face promised.

"Good, because if you do, everyone will know about you two," Sebastian said, pointing at Nick and Jeff.

That comment struck a nerve with Nick. "Our situation is different than up holding a rep, Sebastian! Jeff can't come out because of his family, so shut up and stop being a dick!"

They all gaped at him and Jeff looked like he was about to cry when he said, "We promise, just… please don't tell."

"We won't, bud. Don't worry about it." Beatz got up and hugged his hurt friend. Jeff kind of looked horrified because, still, after all these years of knowing the boy, he could not get used to his mood swings. But he was relieved by his words.

"Only if you keep up your end of the deal," Sebastian grumbled, sending Nick a look which Nick only nodded quickly at.

Then there was another knock.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus! Why yes, let's all join the cock-blocking party!" Wes huffed, throwing himself back onto the bed, leaving David to be the one to get up. He and David had been sitting quietly on Wes' bed as the other four argued… or whatever the fuck that was that just went down.

David opened the door to an out of breath Blaine.

"G-guys,_ guys_," Blaine wheezed, waving his hands frantically. "Kurt's transferring!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. All characters are property of Ryan Murphy and Co.

**A/N:** So sorry this took so long! Writer's block and being busy does that. And as you can see the rating was hiked up to M... you know what that means ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait, what? Blaine calm down," David said, worried for his friend's well-being. It looked like he was going to explode from lack of breath and excitement. David pulled him inside the room, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it.<p>

But didn't they understand? How the hell could Blaine calm down when his crush—Instead of wasting more brain power on that thought, he started speaking again, smiling like a goon all the while. "Don't you understand? _Kurt_ is coming _here_! And—_and_ he's gonna be my _roommate_!" Blaine exclaimed, eyes going wide in excitement as the dopey grin widened. And he was totally jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

The others just stood around with various amusements on their faces. God, Blaine was in full on excited puppy mode; where was a camera when you needed one? Just as David lifted his hand to cover his mouth to hide a snigger as the thought of '_I really hope he doesn't make a mess on the carpet from how excited he is_' flitted through his brain, Blaine stopped jumping abruptly and David saw his gaze lock on the laughing Niff's interlocked hands.

"Oh, you two are talking again?" Blaine began, calming down. Then he raised a perfectly triangular brow at the two, cocking his head and squinting a little. "Why are you holding hands?"

_Seriously, Blaine? You are so oblivious! _David screamed in his head, but kept quiet. He'd let the two in question handle this. They deserved it after their major cockblocking.

Nick and Jeff both paled slightly, cutting their laughs off with a slight choking sound. It was quite comical to David. Nick abruptly dropped Jeff's hand as if it burned him and crossed his arms over his chest. And it was Jeff who sputtered out, "Yeah, we are, uh—talking," he said it as if he had just discovered that the word even existed, "again… SO, KURT!" he yelped abruptly, trying his damndest to change the subject.

_Not so smooth, bro_. And David really wondered how his friends were so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine exclaimed… and good god it never failed. Just mention Kurt and Blaine was pacified. It was cute and sickening at the same time. "He's coming in tomorrow morning!"

Wes groaned from his spot on the bed, and Blaine stopped smiling as he turned to look at him.

"Wes, seriously, come off it! He wasn't spying on us!"

"It's not that, Blaine! Okay?" Wes shook his head and David let out a snort at just how drama queen-esque Wes looked with his huffy expression and his arms crossed over his chest. "It's just… man, Nick and Jeff are the biggest _cockblocks_ ever and _so are you_!"

Blaine looked confused for a second before blushing. "Oh, um," he paused to scratch the back of his head. "You guys, don't you want to come tell Trent and Thad with me?" Blaine asked pointedly and David literally had to dive to the side to move away from the door as the other four, plus Blaine, rushed from the room.

David fell back against the door; finally letting loose the laughter that he had been suppressing since Blaine had walked in. He flicked the lock on the door and turned back towards the bed where he heard a huffy, "You can stop laughing any time now and come finish what you started."

David smirked at him, taking his sweet old time to get back to the bed and lying down on it next to Wes. He was in a teasing mood and Wes always made everything that much more worthwhile when he was waiting. Wesley Montgomery was a patient person normally, but when it came to waiting for something that he so desperately wanted, he became such a bitch. And, needless to say, David enjoyed it thoroughly and would fully accept any form of punishment the Asian decided to dish out at him… except… _nah_, Wes wouldn't hold out on sex now. That would hurt him more than David right now.

"So," David started casually, "Kurt? You think we're gonna bring him in to the Warblers?"

Wesley huffed again, rolling his eyes, but answered him anyway. "Well, we have to at least let him audition or Blaine will kill us."

They were both silent for a while until Wes' patience finally snapped and he hit David, hard, in the chest.

"Babe," David wheezed slightly. God, he was gonna have a bruise now. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

Wes only glared at him. David grinned and before Wes knew it, David had launched himself at him and had rolled them so that David was now hovering over him. Wes sighed despite being so annoyed, and so to cover it up he bucked his hips up, hard, into David and they both let out moans from the contact.

David, in his very infuriating to Wes way, just grinned down at the boy under him. Wes loved him, oh boy did he, but David's highly amused personality really pissed him off at times like these. The amused boy ran his hand painstakingly slow down Wes' chest and lower to ghost over Wes' bulge (that he obviously knew was there without the teasingly slow caress from the buck) before pulling back. "You want me to take care of that?"

Wes really, really wanted to punch him in the face right now. But instead he brought his hands up to literally claw their way down David's back as he pressed himself closer to the boy on top of him. Two could play this game. The low growl in the back of David's throat made Wesley smirk as he bit at the space under David's ear, making the boy shiver. "Just fucking touch me before I punch you."

"God, so damn violent when you're horny, aren't you?" David amuses, pulling Wes in for a very rough kiss, all teeth and tongue and his hand expertly unbuttoned the head Council member's pants (_and, huh, I'm technically fucking my boss, who would have thunk it_?) and yanked them down as Wes shimmied his hips to help, yanking the offending fabric of the boy's boxers down too until his hand came in contact with his target. There Wes was, all hard and heavy in David's hand as he pulled his mouth away from Wes to give a deep groan as Wes let out a long moan.

David ran his thumb over the tip and started twisting his wrist in the way that made Wes literally scream. It was a wonder how David had never gone deaf yet, but it was actually one of the most erotic and beautiful things that he had ever heard in his life. And Wes was getting loud now, so David had to dive back in and swallow down his screams with some very rough and passionate kisses. Wes was writhing under him as David jerked his hand again, before running a single finger from the base of Wes' dick down the underside and up to the head.

Wes gasped, "Blow me, Davey," on a moan and who was David to object to that?

"Anything you want, babe," David said with a smirk before dropping a kiss to the corner of Wes' mouth. "But I'm gonna be busy and can't help muffle the sound, so you gotta be quiet, screamer."

Wes let out a raspy, "Just blow me, asshole," before moaning again as David flicked his wrist again. David made work of quickly unbuttoning Wes' shirt and followed his working fingers down Wes' chest, peppering kisses down the slightly sweaty span of chest that was exposed to David. He paused briefly to lick at Wes' navel before continuing down, licking the trail of hair that Wes had from his navel to his beautiful cock.

He gave Wes a kiss at his base before moving to finally engulf Wes' shaft in the tight, moist heat of his mouth and hummed as Wes let out a loud keen. He sucked, puffing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat to allow the full length of Wes into his mouth. It took one, two, three drags of his lips up Wes' shaft from the base to tip and one swirl and slow drag on the underside of Wes' cock with his tongue before his boyfriend was spilling hot and fast down the back of his throat, followed by a loud scream that was soon muffled by Wes probably stuffing the corner of his shirt in his mouth.

All the while, David had been touching himself, hurriedly stroking his own shaft as he heard all of Wes' sinful little noises and groaned low in the back of his throat as he came a few seconds after Wes had.

David sucked him through his orgasm before pulling off with a slightly loud pop. He licked his way back up Wes' chest and then gave him a slow kiss before jumping up off the bed like he hadn't just gave his boyfriend one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life.

"Wait," Wes protested weakly. "What about you?"

David only grinned and looked down. Wes followed his gaze to find the small wet mark on David's crotch. "The noises you make, babe. It's too much." David winked before going to the bathroom and coming back with a damp cloth in hand. It was a testament to how comfortable they were as a couple that David just dropped his pants and boxers, letting them fall in the middle of the floor before wiping himself clean. He bent over to throw all the soiled things towards his hamper in his closet.

Wes watched him with hungry eyes and gave a low groan as he saw David's bare ass.

"Like what you see, baby?" David asked looking over his shoulder as he deliberately shook his ass as he pulled out some clean clothes from his dresser. And oh, god, if Wes had the energy to move…

"Love what I see," Wes said.

* * *

><p>"You <em>so<em> got some!" Jeff was yelling the next morning in the cafeteria. Now that Nick and he were "talking" again, he found it perfectly okay to sit on the boy's lap. No one questioned it, because well… it was Nick and Jeff. No one knew that they were together and it was easy to hide when they normally acted like a couple anyways.

"Shut up," Wes said in mock annoyance, but the smile on his face ruined it. David rubbed his knee reassuringly.

"So," Nick plowed on, "how far did you get? Handjob? Blowjob? Sex?" And then he totally was yelled, "OH MY GOD, WES, DID DAVID BONE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

All the boys laughed, David hitting Nick in the back of the head. They all stopped when they heard a small voice come from behind them.

"Um… Blaine?"

Everyone looked up to see Kurt standing behind Blaine.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked in confusion and Wes Beatz elbowed him so hard that he almost feel off the chair he was sitting on. He was quick to grab the table to steady himself before turning around and coming face to face with him. "Oh, Kurt! Hey, when did you get here?" Blaine exclaimed with a nervous smile as he stood up to offer his seat to the new boy. "Here, take a seat. You want something? Drink? Eat? Anything?"

All the boys held back their laughter as they watched Blaine stumble over his words.

"No, I'm, uh, fine. Can you introduce me to everyone? I know Wes and David! Nice to see you two again," Kurt said as he sat down in the chair Blaine offered, smiling over at the two. "So glad you guys are together."

Wes and David said their hellos, giving Blaine time to spin around in a circle like a lost puppy looking for an empty chair to steal. He thankfully quickly found one, rushing over to grab it and then hurriedly sliding it over to sit next to Kurt. He was so damn nervous, but everyone had to give the boy credit for how composed he still was even if he was so close to flailing all over the pace. And just as he sat down, he grinned at Kurt (who side eyed him a little, but brushed it off with a shrug) before he introduced everyone.

Pointing to each person, Blaine said, "There's Flint, Thad, Trent, …Sebastian, and Beatz—"

"Beatz? Is that your real name?" Kurt interrupted to ask curiously.

"We don't talk about it," Beatz said quickly. He was smiling, but his voice said to drop it.

"Annnd," Blaine moved on, "Those two over there are Nick and Jeff."

"Oh, Blaine didn't tell me you two were together. How long have you been a couple?" Kurt questioned, stealing a cherry tomato off of Blaine's plate from his morning salad. Blaine almost looked like he was going to have heart failure, and was saved by everyone laughing and Jeff speaking up.

"Not long."

Everyone stopped and stared. The sound of silverware could be heard hitting the table, and then Thad dropping his milk which spilled on Trent with a gasp and a squeak. The two helped clean up and Thad apologized profusely.

Nick smiled slowly, stiffly. He leaned forward to whisper through clenched teeth, "Babe?"

Jeff patted him on the thigh. "It's time for me to come out." He smiled back at Nick before turning and speaking to the table at large. "At least to you guys, maybe. Not to my dad just yet. I figured I would be safe here at Dalton if it stayed at Dalton."

There was cheering, clapping, and money being exchanged, mostly to Trent, who was saying, "Told you it would be before the spring break."

Kurt was stunned by this group of boys. They were so… wild and different compared to what he thought prep school boys were going to be like. He was definitely in for a wild ride.

"So, Kurt, you're quiet," Trent spoke after the commotion had died down. "What about you! Is there anyone special?" he asked sweetly, ignoring the death glare from Blaine from behind Kurt's head.

Kurt blushed and stole a glance at Blaine, who had wisely schooled his features with a smile, before shaking his head.

"Oh god, it's going to be Niff all over again," Wes muttered into David's neck from where his chin was resting on his shoulder. David wisely covered his laugh with a fake cough. Just then the bell rang signaling for class to start.

"All right, Kurt, see you at practice. Have a song prepared for us to hear," Wes said before he and David stood to go to their classes, everyone else following suit. Kurt just nodded his head. That just left Kurt and Blaine at the table as a hundred boys all clambered their way out of the cafeteria.

"Um, hey, Blaine," Kurt said, standing up as Blaine was obviously waiting to show him around. "The Dean said I don't have to start class until next week since it's already Thursday, so I'll be in our room… if you want to stop by and help me unpack some things during your free period?"

Blaine just nodded his head and shrugged. "Actually, you're in luck. I have free period first thing. I was gonna show you around, but we can go unpack your stuff now. Come on," Blaine said with a nod of his head towards the cafeteria doors, "I know a shortcut!"

Kurt laughed. "Hopefully it isn't as long as your last shortcut."

The two walked off together and unbeknownst to the two all the Warblers had hung back around the corner to watch the two interact. They all laughed as they walked off to their respective classrooms.

The two made their way to Blaine's—no, their dorm, and Kurt was surprised to find that this time it was a shortcut. The two talked about Kurt's first impression of the other Warblers, and Blaine had to reassure that they were pretty intense and crazy at first, but they all grew on you as you got to know them. Kurt was captivated by how Blaine's eyes sparkled in happiness as he talked about how much he adored his friends. Kurt needed to distract himself or he was going to start drooling as he sat on his bed admiring Blaine.

He turned his attention back to his duffle bag where he was pulling out article after article of clothing to put on hangers before hanging them in the closet. When there was a lull in the conversation, Kurt decided to change topics.

"So," Kurt said, "Blaine, what song should I sing for Warblers?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's all up to you." He turned back to Kurt. "So where on the wall do you want this?" Blaine asked holding up a picture of Kurt's dad and step mom.

Kurt looked up at him to see what he was talking about. "Oh, um, right next to the one of me and my dad," Kurt said. "But, seriously, I want to sound perfect, Blaine."

"You sound perfect all the time," Blaine said before he could catch himself.

Kurt just smiled; looking back at the job he was doing, trying to hide his blush, as he whispered, "I think I know what I'm going to sing."


End file.
